Entre Copas
by chibi-seras
Summary: Alfred sostenía el cuerpo de Arthur con uno de sus brazos, mientras con otro abría su camisa para poder saborear con su lengua el cuerpo del inglés, era un concierto de gemidos que había comenzado a sonar y el americano estaba en primera fila.


_Bueeno bueeno hee aquii una historia que me costó MUCHO temrinar, tengo miedo de que el lemon haya salido fofo y me molesta y descoloca en algunas partes, pero no creo que haya salido tan mal, bah...juzguen ustedes mismos y díganme que les parece, es el primer fic tan largo que hago, espero que guste. _

_Disclaimer: Hetalia NO es mio, sino sería una orgía bacanal._

Era antiheroíco, sucio y descarado, de solo pensarlo sentía que le daba la espalda a su deseo de ser un héroe. Siendo honestos ¿Qué clase de "héroe" fantasea con semejantes cosas? Sacudió su cabeza un par de veces, hasta sentir un ligero mareo y prestó atención adelante, donde se encontraba su demonio; un rubio de ojos verdes tan profundos como un enorme bosque ponía en claro los errores que habían tenido los países aliados contra los del eje en la guerra, un tema que sí bien ya no tenía validez, puesto que por más vuelta que intentase darle habían ganado los aliados, siempre era un detonante en alguna conferencia mundial. Obviamente y nunca hubo excepción, sacar a flote este tema solo era una vil excusa para criticar la inutilidad de Francia además del optimismo despreocupado y la ensoñación de Estados Unidos, eso, para todos los que sabían como era Inglaterra, era moneda corriente, así que simplemente se remitían a leer revistas, dibujar o escuchar música hasta que el "señor" terminase su última sílaba.

Realmente parecía que no se callaba nunca, ¡qué molesto era! Observaba como su boca se movía y su mente volaba… "esa boca podría ser más útil si estuviera haciendo otras cosas." y de nuevo esos horribles pensamientos abarrotaban su cabeza. ¿Qué necesidad tenían de aparecer? Todos esos pensamientos eran para él los pensamientos reprimidos de años y años de estar frente a él y no poder ni siquiera rozar su mano sin recibir un golpe o un grito furioso a cambio, pero obviamente, él nunca lo iba a admitir, aún en el peor estado de inconsciencia.

Ahí estaba, Alfred F. Jones, un héroe, un servidor de la humanidad…teniendo una invasión de hormonas en su cabeza. Lo peor de todo era que estos pensamientos llevaban unos pocos meses en aparecer, todos desde aquel día en el que se habían quedado bebiendo.

No podía mantenerse en pie, se sostenía de la baranda intentando pararse y Alfred lo agarraba por la cintura, así evitaba que no perdiese el equilibrio. Llegaron a la casa de Arthur sorteando cuanto poste de luz pudiese y evitando que el inglés se saque la ropa, ya que hacía mucho frío y este amagaba a ir quitándose la chaqueta por el camino, dando excusas de que tenía mucho calor y que, de todas maneras, cuando esté en su casa iba a quitársela, razón por la cual Alfred había pasado un brazo por su espalda y lo tenía bien sujeto, impidiendo su movilidad. Una vez que llegaron, Alfred buscó en el bolsillo del otro las llaves de su hogar, ya que parecía que el inglés ni eso podía hacer en estos momentos, abrió la puerta y pasó sosteniéndolo con fuerza hasta llegar al cuarto, donde lo recostó, aflojando su corbata y sentándose a su lado, el inglés cerró sus ojos automáticamente. Contempló a Arthur despacio, sus ojos bajaron y subieron unas aproximadas tres veces, acarició su mejilla con el dorso de su mano, se quitó la campera, los zapatos y se sentó sobre la cama sin quitarle la vista, se veía tan dulce cuando dormía, esta situación le recordó vagamente a su infancia, en aquellos tiempos en los que solían compartir una cama y eran hermanos, sonrió dulcemente, qué buenos tiempos y pensar que ahora, por más desagradable que fuesen las circunstancias, podría llegar a repetirse lo hacía sentirse de nuevo en manos de Inglaterra, algo que si bien no le desagradaba del todo, tampoco le agradaba mucho, sin más rodeos, suspiró y se acostó mirando al techo, después de todo, no sería la primera vez que durmiese con él para cuidarlo, cerró sus ojos y se dispuso a dormir.

Eran aproximadamente las tres de la mañana, hacía un rato que sentía mucho calor, sus ojos no terminaban de abrirse y su estado de ensoñación era semiconsciente. No estaba seguro, pero sentía algo que le resultaba extrañamente placentero, escucho como una voz interna, que le decía que no los abriese, que podría seguir sintiéndose así toda la noche, pero no pudo prestar tanta atención a la orden que le dio su cabeza, pues su curiosidad era mayor y los abrió lentamente, estaba todo oscuro, primero notó una respiración cercana a su cuerpo y unos ruidos extraños, luego su vista terminó de acostumbrarse a la sombra permanente, encontrándose con lo impensable. Alfred estaba desnudo del torso y más abajo se encontraba Arthur, practicándole sexo oral, se despabiló del todo en un instante, pero no era capaz de articular oración o hacer movimiento alguno. El inglés lo miró, sus ojos estaban encendidos en deseo, su boca reclamaba el calor de otra, su rostro estaba rojo, parte por el alcohol, parte por la excitación que sentía. A cualquier hombre, tal imagen, por más que venga de otro hombre, le hubiese excitado aún más, Alfred, muy por el contrario, y para su desgracia meses después, estaba completamente aterrado, para él, lo peor fue cuando Arthur gateó hasta y se aferró de su cuello, susurrando unas palabras aparentemente muy significativas el castaño, a pesar de tardar en reaccionar, empujó ligeramente a Inglaterra del otro lado de la cama, se levantó muy rápidamente y se fue de allí, confundido, pensando en qué demonios era lo que se le había pasado por la cabeza a ese borracho empedernido. Por primera vez, no podía hacerse el tonto aunque quisiera, estaba seguro que si hubieran pasado tan solo dos segundos más, todo hubiera sido un viaje sin retorno.

La reunión finalizó luego de para lo que Alfred fueron las 4 horas más tortuosas de su vida, en las que su vista se desviaba hacia el trasero del inglés y su cabeza pensaba en una fracción de segundo a Arthur de pie, contra una pared, totalmente desnudo, apestando a, no solo sudor, sino también a saliva y dejando que Alfred lo penetrara salvajemente. Podía sentir su miembro hincharse cada vez más, disfrutando de la estrechez del inglés, moviéndose a un ritmo desenfrenado, acompañando con los gemidos que pronunciaban su nombre luego de repetidos jadeos. Y volvió a la realidad, miró su pantalón al sentir una conocida sensación molesta, intentaba calmarse cada vez que esto sucedía, pero por alguna razón a Arthur se le había dado por molestarlo en todo momento y Alfred, aunque quería, no podía ignorarlo, es decir, intenta ignorar a alguien que se pone a centímetros de tu rostro a gritar que prestes atención y que pareces un bobo con esa cara que tienes. La conciencia del americano se balanceaba entre lo indecente y la ira, era un vaivén constante, optó por sonreír falsamente, como un tonto.

-Hey, idiota ¿qué se supone que haces?.- Dijo una voz conocida a sus espaldas, tuvo que detener su andar por la fuerza, cerró sus ojos y tomó aire, pues esa particular pronunciación y esa singular voz pertenecían a una persona, una persona que él conocía muy bien y que en estos momentos, estaba intentando evitar. Despacio siguió avanzando, pero solo llegó a dar dos pasos antes de que Arthur lo tomara por el hombro y lo diera vuelta.- ¿Puedo preguntarte cuál es tu problema? ¿Qué demonios te sucede, eres retardado o tienes un problema auditivo?¿No escuchas cuando alguien te llama?

Alfred se quedó callado y serio por un segundo, hasta darse cuenta de que no se estaba comportando como era normal en él, fue entonces cuando soltó una risotada y le contestó con una sonrisa de actor.- Lo siento, no me di cuenta que me hablabas a mí, Inglaterra, dime?

Para Arthur eso fue un golpe bajo y doloroso, le molestó, le molestó muchísimo, se tragó la ira y prosiguió pasando por alto lo que dijo el menor.- Quería que vinieras a beber conmigo, hay un tema importante que debo tratar contigo.- Terminó la oración serio sin ningún signo de parecer algo personal, o en su defecto, referente a aquella última vez.

Los sensores de Alfred se encendieron en ese momento, lo embargo un mal presentimiento seguido de una sensación de total desconfianza, otra vez se estaba repitiendo la misma historia de hace un tiempo y aparte de la interrogativa de aceptar o no aceptar en su mente repiqueteaba otra pregunta…¿por qué su cabeza estaba siendo tan calculadora cuando él era un simple estúpido impulsivo?

-Claro, vamos.- contestó con una inocente sonrisa, ya ni prestando atención a sus propios pensamientos, ya tendría tiempo suficiente para pensar a solas.

Alfred se paró en seco cuando observó que estaban en nada menos que la casa de Arthur.

-¿No ibamos a un bar?.- Preguntó extrañado Alfred.

-Es que, prefiero hablar esto aquí.- dijo soltando una muy pequeña risa de pena.- Pasas?.- Lo miró fijamente, Alfred le devolvió una intensa mirada y pensó decir algo para cortar la seriedad.

-Solo si prometes no ofrecerme de tu comida horrible.- Dice riéndose.

-¡Idiota! Un paladar tan poco selecto como el tuyo no podría entender mi comida de todas formas.- Decía el inglés crispado de los nervios, mientras Alfred solo reía y pasaba tranquilamente, Arthur pasó tras él y cerró la puerta.

En la primera hora todo transcurrió normal, el inglés había servido whisky en dos vasos con hielo e incentivaba al americano a beber, este solo aceptó y tardó su buen tiempo en beber el alcohol. Cada tres sorbos que él bebía era un vaso para Arthur, así luego de un tortuoso tiempo, que para el americano pareció infinito, el ingles

finalmente había empezado a soltar más su lengua culpa del estado de ebriedad que se había inducido.

- Tu nunca me vas a entender.- Dijo luego de un silencio de cinco minutos en el cual podía escucharse el débil hielo de la bebida de Arthur tambalearse por mover el vaso sobre la mesa en la que estaba recostado. Su voz era quebradiza, quién sabe qué cosas estaba pensando en esos instantes.

- Inglaterra?.- Dijo Alfred extrañado de escuchar su débil voz sin que el otro levante su vista siquiera.

El inglés se levantó tambaleante en unos pocos segundos con el vaso de whisky en su mano y se aproximo hacia Alfred, este podía oler el alcohol como si fuera una fragancia propia del rubio, en su mirada era reflejada la angustia y dolor.- ¿Es todo lo que tienes para decir? ¿Mi nombre?.- Le costaba articular cada palabra, estaba varios segundos para terminar la oración.

Alfred lo miró desconcertado sin entender la situación.- Creo que ya bebiste demasiado.- Hizo amago de quitarle el vaso, pero antes de poder hacer algo Arthur ya había corrido su mano, muy rápidamente, provocando una pérdida de equilibrio general en él, haciendo que este cayera al piso boca arriba, al instante en el que había comenzado a caer Alfred intentó ayudarlo, pero fue en vano, ya que terminó cayendo sobre Arthur. Se incorporó hasta sentarse sobre el inglés y lo miró con melancolía.

- Eras tan grande para mí.- Susurró más para sus adentros al ver a Arthur mirándolo fijamente con sus ojos verdes cristalizados y brillantes.- ¿Por qué, no te da verguenza?

- Idiota, aunque te lo explicase, no lo entenderías.- Dijo mirándolo enojado con sus expresivas cejas, que delataban sus estados de ánimo con solo arquearse.

- ¿Qué fue lo que paso esa vez?.- Preguntó serio, cambiando totalmente de tema, era obvio, se estaba refiriendo a cuando llevó a Arthur hasta a su casa, completamente ebrio. Y el rubio lo sabía bien, porque atinó a mirarlo abriendo sus ojos y comenzando a sonrojarse.

- No sé a lo que te refieres.- Dijo haciéndose el desentendido, mirando a un costado, era obvio que mentía, su sonrojo y el desvío de su mirada lo hacían evidente.

- ¡No me mientas!.- Lo tomó de la camisa con sus manos y lo atrajo aún más a su rostro, obligándolo a mirarlo fijamente.- ¿Por qué lo hiciste?

- ¡PORQUE ERES UN IDIOTA!.- Le gritó acercando aún más su rostro, estaba rojo de ira y respiraba agitado, pero no podía quitar los ojos de la vista del Americano.

Este, por su parte, teniendo al inglés tan cerca que podía oler más allá del alcohol que este había ingerido, le hacía perder los estribos, y no iba a poderse contener por mucho más, en menos de un segundo acercó su rostro al del rubio besándolo desenfrenadamente, Arthur simplemente respondió, aferrándose más contra el cuerpo del americano.

Había comenzado el juego, ellos sabrían que no era posible el susurrarse que se querían o algo similar, así que simplemente callaban y actuaban como sus cuerpos dictaminaban.

Alfred sostenía el cuerpo de Arthur con uno de sus brazos, mientras con otro abría su camisa para poder saborear con su lengua el cuerpo del inglés, bajó con su hábil boca por el cuello y la clavícula de este, llegando a su pecho donde jugueteó con sus pezones hasta endurecerlos, era un concierto de gemidos que había comenzado a sonar y el americano estaba en primera fila.

Con mordidas y lamidas llegó esta abajo del ombligo de Arthur, el cual se desabrocho el pantalón por su cuenta y se quitó sus boxers con apuro y desesperación, permitiendo a Alfred seguir su recorrido hasta el pene del inglés, el cual en pocos segundos se encontraba siendo succionado por el menor. Los gemidos producidos por el mayor llenaban el cuarto entero y llegaban a los oídos del otro como una petición desesperada de sexo. Él quería todo, todo del inglés, y no se iba a detener hasta obtenerlo. Dejó de succionar para seguir masturbándolo con una de sus manos, mientras la otra la dirigía a la boca de Arthur para humedecer sus dedos y colocarlos en su entrada, provocando un quejido de dolor de parte del mayor.

Ya no aguantaba más, la molestia en su pantalón cada vez crecía más, el calor se acumulaba y provocaba el sudor, lo cual hizo que el americano dejara lo que estaba haciendo y se quitara la ropa, el inglés lo observó de arriba abajo y se acercó gateando hacia él, atrapó sus labios en un fogoso beso y sus manos comenzaron a recorrer todo su cuerpo. El menor soltó un suspiro e hizo que Arthur se sentara en sus piernas mientras besaba ferozmente su cuello, dejando marcas en él. El inglés estaba descontrolado, necesitaba seguir mordiendo su piel, ya no era suficiente el estar tan cercano a él, así que se sostuvo bien del americano y se posicionó sobre su palpitante miembro, auto penetrándose, con los ojos cerrados y la cabeza gacha. No notó siquiera la cara de placer de Alfred al sentir como su miembro grande e hinchado sentía la presión y calidez de un lugar estrecho como era el interior de Arthur. El último comenzó a moverse lentamente mientras el primero se sujetaba fuerte de el, apoyando la cabeza en su pecho y masturbándolo. Olor a saliva y a sudor, eso había en esos cuerpos que en esos momentos estaban rendidos a la excitación, moviéndose cada vez más frenéticamente, batallando con sus lenguas, gimiendo y jadeando, calentando el ambiente hasta lograr empañar un espejo cercano. Podían sentir como su mundo se reducía a ese momento. Ya no importaban las guerras, el dinero, el poder, sus líderes, nada importaba, ellos estaban fundidos, siendo uno.

Los recuerdos del pasado estaban casi golpeando a las puertas de ellos, esos momentos en los que eran hermanos, ¿qué hubiera sucedido si él no se hubiera independizado?¿Acaso esto hubiera sucedido? Mas ya no importaba, daba igual todo, solo quería disfrutar de este momento, abrazado, siendo contenido como jamás lo habían hecho. No era una muestra de cariño, tampoco era solo un momento fogoso en sus vidas, iba mucho más lejos, inclusive, de toda lógica. Con las últimas embestidas ambos se corrieron y finalmente, llegó la parte más molesta, el despegarte del otro, para sentir el frío que rodea el espacio donde hubo alguien.

El inglés cayó dormido profundamente, en su estado ya no habría podido aguantar más. El americano se recuperó un poco de la acción y lo llevó hacia su cama. Esta vez no volvería a huir asustado, no lo iba a hacer, iba a quedarse hasta que el inglés despierte y entonces hablaría con él. Fue entonces que cayó dormido a su lado sin mucho esfuerzo.

El sol se coló por la ventana y pegó directo en sus ojos, despertándolo, buscó el cuerpo del inglés que debía estar a su lado, pero en su lugar, solo había un espacio vacío. Alfred suspiró y se levantó tomándose la cabeza con las manos, entendió la situación, al no escapar él, el que iba a escapar iba a ser Inglaterra y no era doloroso ni molesto, simplemente había algo que había olvidado de su relación. Siempre se trató de idas y venidas, y ahora, no sería una excepción.

Tomó el atrevimiento de darse una ducha, se cambió y salió al exterior, demarcando una semisonrisa.

_En fiiin sobre la cuestión de Arthur autopenetrándose, quizás a muchos no les convenza, pero yo creo que el sería capaz de hacerlo en un estado de ebriedad, who knows?_

_espero que les haya gustado =D y sabes, si les gusto, rvw! 8D_


End file.
